Secrets
by steviescissorluv
Summary: Some new kids join Hollywood arts, but is everything what it seems? What happens when these students are hiding something from the victorious gang? (I am no longer accepting OC's)
1. I need OC's

_**Hey everyone! I decided to do another OC story!**_

* * *

Name-  
Nickname-  
Age-  
Birthday-  
Best friend-  
Fave food & drink-  
Fave lesson at school-  
Talent-  
Appearance-  
Style-  
Fave song-  
Crush-  
Sexuality-  
Parents-  
Hobbies & interests-  
How did he/she get into Hollywood arts?-  
Their secret (can be something as simple as just a little embarrassing secret or as complicated as FBI spy secret or superpower)-  
Tori-  
Jade-  
Cat-  
Andre-  
Robbie-  
Rex-  
Beck-  
Sikowitz-

* * *

_**Review or PM me your OC'S and I will probably include them.**_


	2. Meet Cindy Vine & Darren Brylie

_**I have got two OC's of my own and here they are, hope you like.**_

* * *

Name- Cindy Vine  
Nickname- none  
Age- 17  
Birthday- December 4th  
Best friends- Andre & Beck  
Fave food & drink- cheese burgers & diet coke  
Fave lesson at school- drama  
Talent- acting & flirting  
Appearance- average height (5'2), short black hair, kinda pale, light blue eyes & cherry red lips  
Style- fancy yet casual, basically anything she thinks is fashionable  
Fave song- 5 fingers to the face  
Crush- Beck (she's going out with Darren, other OC)  
Sexuality- bisexual  
Parents- Dean Vine (dad) & Nora Vine (mum)  
Hobbies & interests- acting, writing, designing clothes, fashion, flirting, getting into trouble & dating  
How did she get into Hollywood arts?- she performed a scene from one of her fave TV shows  
Their secret- she has an abusive boyfriend (a.k.a. Darren) & he gets really jealous (think Jade jealous & times three) & she is a hunter (the supernatural kind)  
Tori- they're frenimes & Cindy enjoys Tori's misery  
Jade- they have a good friendship & Jade sometimes tries to hook up Cindy & Beck in her own little way  
Cat- she's like her sister & they always have a good laugh  
Andre- he's her best friend she goes to him for everything  
Robbie- doesn't particularly like him  
Rex- hates him like everyone else  
Beck- another one of her best friends & she has a huge crush on him, everyone except Beck himself knows that she has a crush on him  
Sikowitz- she thinks that he is a psycho teacher & she is pretty sure he's on drugs most of the time

* * *

Name- Darren Brylie (pronounced bri-lee)  
Nickname- none  
Age- 18 1/2  
Birthday- June 15th  
Best friend- Ryder  
Fave food & drink- nachos & alcohol  
Fave lesson at school- P.E.  
Talent- acting & lying  
Appearance- very tall (6'1), scruffy, short blonde hair, hazel eyes & peachy skin  
Style- similar to Ryder's  
Fave song- none  
Crush- he is going out with Cindy  
Sexuality- straight  
Parents- Jo Brylie (dad) & Rocky Brylie (mum)-dead  
Hobbies & interests- working out, acting, drinking, breaking stuff & blood  
How did he get into Hollywood arts?- he did something similar to what Jade did, he filmed himself doing a horror scene & freaked out the judges  
Their secret- he abuses Cindy, he gets drunk a lot & he has a gambling problem  
Tori- he hates her, finds her annoying & tries to avoid her as much as possible  
Jade- impressed sometimes by her sarcasm, but doesn't get along with her  
Cat- her innocence makes him angry & has come very close to hitting her sometimes to shut her up  
Andre- he's an okay dude, but they are not friends, mainly because he is always jealous of Andre & Cindy's closeness  
Robbie- always bullies the weird nerd with the puppet  
Rex- it's not real!  
Beck- hates him, because he can see the very close bond he & Cindy have & because Beck is getting suspicious of Darren  
Sikowitz- thinks he's funny, but he is also a serious wacko & like Cindy, is convinced he is on drugs


	3. Meet Esmeralda Thomas

_**Here is the first OC picked for this story.**_

_**Thanks Victoriousandicarlysky! (For both the idea for the story and for the OC)**_

Name- Esmeralda Thomas  
Nickname- Esmie & Ezzy  
Age- 16 and a half  
Birthday- 13th may  
Best friend- Andre  
Fave food and drink- Chocolate and hot chocolate  
Fave lesson at school- drama  
Talent- Ballet dancing  
Appearance- Long ginger hair, a couple of freckles on her nose, Big Brown  
eyes and pearly white teeth.  
Style- Red vest tops and black skinny jeans.  
Fave song- Crushed by Rosette  
Crush- Robbie  
Sexuality- Straight  
Parents- Matthew and Lindsey Thomas  
Hobbies/interests- Dancing, Hanging out with friends and calling people  
nicknames.  
How did she get into HA- by dancing to the one that got away Katy Perry  
Secret- Can actually grant wishes but they only last to sunset .  
Tori - Miss know it all and would like for her to hurt her voice.  
Jade - Thinks she's a bit mean but becomes friends because they bonded over  
their hate for Vega.  
Cat - Sweet innocent little girl but Esmie will stop at nothing to get Robbie  
even if it means hurting Cat.  
Andre - Best friend, he's cool and relaxed.  
Robbie - Loves him to death but hopes he will get rid of that stupid puppet.  
Rex - Stupid and annoying but Esmie always has a Comeback for his stupid  
remarks.  
Beck - Thinks of him as super self-centred but an ok kind of guy  
Sikowitz - Best teacher ever

_**Hope I get more reviews and dont forget to PM me as well encase you have any extra details.**_

_**Keep reading and follow/favourite my story!**_


	4. Meet Marceline Natalia Anderson

_**The next OC!**_

_**Thanks **__**Why live a life frowning**__**!**_

* * *

Name- Marceline Natalia Anderson

Nickname- Marcy, Andy, Badass Russian Kid, Vampire Queen and The Pyromaniac.

Age- 16

Birthday- 13th December

Best friend- Doesn't have one

Fave food & drink- Favourite drinks are whiskey, scotch or Vodka or something with caffeine in. Has an eating disorder so doesn't really like food.

Fave lesson at school- Art, Dance, Stunt Performing, Stage and Special effects, music and Rock Vocals.

Talent- Stunts ranging from BMXing to Skateboarding, free running, fighting (real and staged MMA, Muay Thai, kickboxing, karate, martial arts, Jiu Jitsu) you know, them type of stunts. Parkour. Gymnastics. Dancing (contemporary and classical ballet but she tends to keep that on the low), Plays piano, flute, guitar, violin and cello and art. Marceline is a legendary street artist and her work is often compared to that of Banksy or Lady Pink and the thing is practically no one knows it's her. She goes under the alias 'The Silhouette' because she has never been caught and she made her name in the street business when she tagged a car at age 10. She's also really good at writing, directing/editing films and she likes old time-y cameras and film equipment. Pick pocketing, stealing, lock picking, hot wiring yeah, she's a little bit of a criminal on the sidelines as well.

Appearance- Marceline is quite short (only just hitting 5'2 and a half) and skinny (around 89-90 lbs). She's really pale, like ghostly pale with large hazel-ish gold eyes with flecks of green in and their colour kind of depends on the light. Her eyes kind of dominate her face and they've got pale purple circles underneath, she's got a small, angular nose and pale pink lips, with the top one slightly out of proportion to the bottom. Straight, white teeth with slightly longer canines which have earned her the nickname 'Vampire Queen'. She's got dark, unruly, choppy, copper brown hair with side swept bangs which lightens to light copper brown when she's in sunlight. It's soft and fine with dry ends and it reaches just past her collarbones. She doesn't have much of a chest and her ribs stick out as well as her collarbones because she thinks she isn't skinny enough. She's got a slight dimple in her left cheek but she rarely smiles so no one really notices. She's got both her ears pierced and the right one done five times for the hell of it. A tattoo on her upper left arm of an old time-y camera projecting the words 'You Lied.' in Russian, another tattoo across both her wrists of a failing heartbeat and her final tattoo is on her shoulder blades and it's of a butterflies wings. It was done because although she hates butterflies she likes the fact that they have wings and that they're free and that's all she wants. The camera one is a little more complex as it was in regard to her older brother who was into all the old type of film equipment. He promised that he was always going to be there for her and then a few weeks later he was shot in a drive by, so to her, he lied. The failing heartbeat signifies her brother who died basically. She's got a lot of scars, some self inflicted on her stomach, she cut the word Freak into the skin there and inner thighs. Some from abuse from when she was in foster homes.

Style- Marceline pretty much lives in dark skinny jeans and band shirts/plaid shirts with hoodies. She has an obsession with hats and is rarely seen without a beanie, trilby, bowler hat or sometimes (rarely on special occasions) even a top hat. She prefers long sleeves and sometimes wears suspenders on her skinny jeans. She hates dresses and skirts and is rarely seen wearing them. Marceline is often seen wearing a myriad of bracelets and a watch up her arms if she's not wearing a hoodie and she always wears a messed up, drawn on set of Converse or Vans. Her gym wear or fighting gear consists of an old Nirvana T-shirt, a set of black 3/4 length shorts that cuff at the bottom and her Joker Converse with purple laces.

Fave song- It varies. Mayday Parade: Terrible Things. Hollywood Undead: I don't wanna die. Hollywood Undead: Lion. Lana Del Rey: Diet Mountain Dew. Lana Del Rey: Young and Beautiful. Linkin Park: Lost in the Echo. Sia: My Love. Sia: Breathe Me. Youth: Daughter. Athlete: Rubiks Cube. Panic at the disco: Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off. Panic at the disco: I write sins not tragedies. Panic at the disco: Miss Jackson. A day to remember: If it means a lot to you etc

Crush- Leopold (other OC).

Sexuality- Straight but she has no problems with gays or lesbians or bis.

Parents- Father: Lars Mikel Pietrikov. Aged 42. Was the leader of a gang back in Russia. Abandoned his children when they were 5 and 7 and left them with his wife. Was abusive towards Marceline and her brother. He had coppery brown hair and was pale like Marceline. He enjoyed drinking too much.  
Mother: Natalie Reyna Pietrikov (neé Jamison) originally of American decent. Aged 38. Was a famous ballerina. She retired after having Marceline and her brother. When Lars began getting into trouble, she turned to drink and started to turn verbally and emotionally abusive towards Marceline and her brother. After a couple of years, she fled leaving the two to fend for themselves. She was also the one to name Marceline, after her deceased sister.  
Marceline is currently in and out of care homes and doesn't really know whether she's coming or going. It's unstable and sometimes she spends nights asleep in an old ballet gym she used to train in because it's easier than being in the care system. She also changed her last name to Anderson so if her parents ever came looking for her, they'd have to do a lot of trawling to find her seeing as she's not Pietrikov no more.

Hobbies & interests- Illegally Street Fighting, singing, street performing, ballet, gymnastics, drawing, spray painting, skateboarding, BMX stunt riding, rock music, coffee, energy drinks, song writing, playing guitar, piano, violin and cello, explosives and fire and katanas, being free, reading, old timey film equipment, parkour, MMA, Martial Arts, kickboxing, Muay Thai, Thai boxing and Karate. Manga and Anime (She hates Shojo Manga though)

How did she get into Hollywood arts?- She caught the eye of Lane when she was out on in the skate park doing death defying stunts on her skateboard and BMX that would kill a normal person and he later followed her when she was kicked out of the skate park because it was closing hours. He then approached her and asked her to audition for Hollywood Arts because they were running low on stunt performers. She said she'd consider it and turned up on audition day. She pulled some of the most death defying leaps off of HA and onto other buildings, sliding and jumping over cars using herself and board and did an amazing stage fight.

Their secret- She's got quite a few. The fact that she's the legendary street artist 'The Silhouette'. The fact that she's in foster care and that she's queen of the underground street fighting arena. Her eating disorder. The fact she used to have a brother. And that her last name is not originally Anderson. And the fact that she watches and reads Anime and Manga.

Tori- Hates her. Despises the fact that she has the perfect life.  
Jade- There's a lot of tension bubbling between these two as 'The Badass Russian Kid' seems to be up against the Wicked Witch of The West' for practically everything. Marceline has been sent to the principal's office numerous times for starting all out war against Jade.  
Cat- She likes Cat and admires her sense of innocence and the way she sees the world, not that she'd ever let that slip. She enjoys Cats company and likes it when Cat tells stories about her brother because it makes her smile a little.  
Andre- They are cool. They were in the same music class once and had to work together on a song and they both got top of the class grades. He nicknames her 'The Russian

Robbie- They acknowledge each other and occasionally say hi. That's about it.  
Rex- She has tried to dispose of the puppet, numerous times and each, unfortunately failed.  
Beck- Unlike most girls, Marcy despises Beck because he used to go to her old school and he bullied her constantly with the name calling and throwing in lockers in the end she lost it when he tipped his lunch over her head and she punched him and the next day she planted a firecracker in his locker. Since then, they've always had it out for each other.  
Sikowitz- She doesn't have him for any classes oddly enough, but she's heard about the teacher who says 'The coconut gives him visions' and has given (well, more thrown at him) a couple of coconuts on occasions.

Extra: She's got an extremely high alcohol tolerance and once tried to get completely drunk in school, but failed and was sent to Lane.  
And her older brother: Dmitry Eduard Pietrikov. He was her older brother by two years and he told his baby sister that he would lay down his life for her. He was extremely overprotective of her when they were at home and it developed when they got into care. He was always seen wearing two dog tags and he gave them to Marceline a week before he disappeared with the words ' Don't worry about me sis. If you ever need me, just hold these and remember I'm by your side!' he went missing when he was 9 and she was 7 and he was shot in a drive by two days later. This broke her mind and she started playing with fire.


	5. Meet Leopold Sigurd

_**Here is the next OC picked!**_

_**Thank you **__**shadowssj12**__**!**_

Name-Leopold Sigurd  
Nickname-Leo  
Age-16  
Birthday-February 14th  
Best friend Andre  
Fave food & w and orange chicken  
Fave lesson at school-drama  
Talent-singing and playing bass guitar  
Appearance-He has fair skin and blue eyes. Leo has light brown hair that slightly touches the edge of her shirt's collar,  
his bangs pulled back with a black headband Two longer locks of hair fall at the ends of his headband and touch his shoulders. Without his headband, Leo's bangs could reach his  
nose. He is 5'6  
Style-classy casual, like dress shirts, ties, vests, jeans, and vans  
Fave song-Crickets  
Crush-cat  
Sexuality-heterosexual  
Parents-Abaila sigurd mother  
Leonard sigurd father  
Hobbies & interests-playing guitar, star gazing, and having fun  
How did he/she get into Hollywood arts?- Singing Lego house by Ed Sheeran  
Their secret (can be something as simple  
as just a little embarrassing secret or as  
complicated as FBI spy secret or  
superpower)- He is actually a werewolf  
Tori- Tori She is a awesome singer and nice, she is  
pretty too.

Beck He is a cool guy, knows how to keep his  
cool, this is the guy I would party with.

Jade She is very scary, I don't want to get on  
her bad side, I bet she has a soft spot.

Cat Where has she been all my life, she is  
sweet like sugar, so beautiful!

Robbie He seems a little weird... Ok he  
carries a puppet around so that is weird, but  
not weird like Sinjin! But he is a nice guy.

Andre I would totally hangout with this guy, He  
can sing, play music, and make up lyrics. Talk  
about talent. I would definitely come to this  
guy for lyrics advice. Maybe can teach me a  
thing or two

Rex This guy is hilarious. But he can be a pain in the butt sometimes. Hmm I wonder how many haters he has.

Sikowitz-I wish more teachers were like him. This guy is the best teacher in the whole universe.


	6. Meet JessLynn Justice

_**Here is the next OC picked, thank you **__**R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff**__**!**_

Name: JessLynn Justice  
Nickname: Jess, Justice, Lynn  
Age: 17  
Birthday: September 7th  
Best Friend: Cindy Vine  
Fave Food and Drink: Pizza and Strawberry Banana Smoothie.  
Fave Lesson: Stage Fighting  
Talent: Singing, Dancing and Acting  
Appearance: long dark brown hair, large brown eyes, flawless mocha skin and dimples.  
Style: Dark Tomboyish/girls  
Fave Song: Hero by Sterling Knight  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Crush: Tori, Cat, Jade and Robbie  
Parents: Becky Alex Justice (Stepmom) and George Daniel Justice (Dad)  
Hobbies: Reading, Writing Plays and Dancing  
How She got in: She was backstage during the audition helping with the lightning when she started singing like nobody around and accidentally got in  
Secret: Killed her Mom, When She was little She Ran in the middle of a shooting and her mom took a bullet for her. She really dislikes her stepmom and Dad because He got remarried.  
Tori- Really Hot and Cool. But she a little too nice  
Jade- Really Dark and Badass Totally Hot  
Cat- Dumb and Clueless, but She is really pretty though.  
Andre- Best Musial Partner Ever  
Robbie- Adorkable and Sexy  
Rex- Dumb Puppet  
Beck- Cute but not my type.  
Sikowitz- Best Teacher Ever, He's really something else


	7. Meet Jeremy Andrew Everett

_**Here is the fifth OC.**_

_**Thanks **__**sshaw101**__**!**_

Name- Jeremy Andrew Everett

Nickname- Jem and Jae

Age- 15

Birthday- May 8th

Best friend- Robbie

Fave food & drink- pizza and milk

Fave lesson at school- improv with Sikowitz

Talent- acting

Appearance- short shaggy dark brown hair and light brown eyes

Style- jeans and button down shirts

Fave song- Beneath Your Beautiful- Labrinth

Crush- Cindy

Sexuality- straight

Parents- Jonathan (an engineer) and Lilah (a music teacher). He had a sister, Kiera, who's 12.

Hobbies & interests- acting, video games, making movies

How did he/she get into Hollywood arts?- His middle school did a play at HA.

Their secret- he only has one kidney

Tori- can't understand how she can be so happy all the time  
Jade- gorgeous and perfect in every way  
Cat- really pretty, but he thinks of her like a sister  
Andre-so talented and nice  
Robbie- he grew up down the street from Robbie and have always been best friends  
Rex- a little annoyed and wish Robbie would get rid of him.  
Beck- he looks up to him as an actor  
Sikowitz- crazy as chizz but a wonderful teacher


	8. Meet Katie Marie Jackson

_**Thanks you **__**k drama queen**__**! Here is the next OC!**___

Name- Katie Marie Jackson  
Nickname- Kate  
Age- 16  
Birthday- July 15th  
Best friend- Cat and other OCs  
Fave food & drink- salad and coffee  
Fave lesson at school- Shakespeare and acting  
Talent- acting and singing  
Appearance- Has long brown hair with blonde highlights and glossy green eyes. is about 5'5 and is skinny  
Style- very cute and girly, lots of coral and mint  
Fave song- roar by Katy Perry or anything Broadway  
Crush- Jeremy (other OC)  
Sexuality- straight  
Parents- Sandra and David Jackson  
Hobbies & interests- acting, singing, shopping, and hanging with her friends  
How did he/she get into Hollywood arts?- read a monologue and sang Lamest Place in the World  
Their secret (can be something as simple as just a little embarrassing secret or as complicated as FBI spy secret or superpower)- She can control the weather because she is a demi god and her mom is Demeter  
Tori- not too bad but can be self centered  
Jade- rude but not too horrible  
Cat- sweet and cute, good friend  
Andre- cool guy seems nice  
Robbie- nerd  
Rex- jerk who should die in a flood  
Beck- cute guy who seems really nice  
Sikowitz- weird but cool  
Also, Katie is a really sweet girl who is nice to everyone but can be super sensitive and it's good to keep her calm or an earthquake could happen.


	9. Meet Abigail White

_**Here is the last OC!**_

_**Thank you **__**POMForever**__**!**_

* * *

Name- Abigail White

Nickname- Abby

Age- 15

Birthday- September 9th

Best friend- None at the moment.

Fave food & drink- Nachos and Moxie.

Fave lesson at school- Theatrical Makeup

Talent- Costume and makeup design.

Appearance- She has roundish-almond shaped hazel eyes. She has light strawberry blonde with lighter blonde highlights that is in twin French braids that when undone her hair reaches the middle of her back. Her skin tone is a very light olive, but she has several burn marks on her stomach, chest, and back. She has roundish-almond shaped hazel eyes, she's 5' 5" and weighs 120 lbs. with a 34D bust, a bit of muscle, and soft curves. She has a tattoo on her stomach in gold, it says "Sometimes all it takes is a voice, one voice that becomes a hundred, then a thousand, unless it's silenced", but she doesn't like to show it.

Style- Vintage with a twist of modern and an example is: A white short sleeved sweetheart blouse, a red bandana that's rolled and tied around her neck, a dark gray pinstripe vest, black skinny jeans, and black flats.

Fave song- "Livin' la Vida Loca" by Ricky Martin

Crush- None at the moment.

Sexuality- Bi

Parents- Dad: Steven White  
Mom- Naoki White

Hobbies & interests- Horseback riding, The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Newsies, painting, and inventing.

How did he/she get into Hollywood arts?- She recreated Columbia's costume and makeup from TRHPS without using any references.

Their secret- She has Schizophrenia and hallucinates imaginary friends.

Tori- She likes her and would hang out with her.

Jade- She hates her and tries to ignore Jade whenever she can.

Cat- She would hang out with her the most and go along with any crazy plan Cat makes.

Andre- She likes him.

Robbie- She'd hang out with him more from pity.

Rex- She's honestly creeped out by him.

Beck- She's neutral to him.

Sikowitz- She thinks he's awesome.


	10. Meeting the students

_**Here is the first chapter of my new OC story, hope you like it!**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**No one's POV**_

"Okay class, we have some new students today!" Sikowitz says from besides the stage motioning to the kinda confused looking group of people on it

"Come forward one at a time and tell us about yourselves" Sikowitz says sitting down and sipping on his coconut

The first person to step forward was a girl, she is quite short and skinny, she has ghostly pale skin and large hazel-ish coloured eyes with flecks of green in and they've got pale purple circles underneath, she's got a small, angular nose and pale pink lips, she has got dark, unruly, choppy, copper brown hair with side swept bangs, her right ear is pierced five times and she is wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a black band shirt with a blue plaid shirt and a dark grey hoodie with a drawn on set of purple Converse.

"hey, I'm Marceline, I'm from Russia, I am known for my amazing stunts and I love martial arts" Marceline says before walking off the stage and sitting in a chair as far away from everyone else as possible.

The second person to step forward was another girl, she is 5'5 tall and skinny, she has glossy green eyes and long brown hair with blonde highlights, she's wearing a short light pink frilly skirt and a purple floral top with a muffin on it with mint coloured doc martens.

"Hi! I'm Katie, I love any kind of weather and I also love to act" Katie says before hopping off the stage and sitting next to Cat.

"Hi I'm Cat!" Cat says happily

"Nice to meet you Cat" Katie says politely smiling.

The person to step forward is a boy, he is quite tall, he has fair skin and blue eyes, he has light brown hair that's slightly touching the collar of his shirt and is pulled back a little by a black head band, he is wearing a casual white dress shirt with a grey-blue vest and blue jeans with black vans.

"Hi I'm Leopold but I prefer Leo, I can play guitar, sing and I my favourite lesson is drama" Leo says smiling before walking off the stage and sitting next to Cat.

The next two people to step forward is a boy and a girl, the boy is very tall, he has scruffy, short blonde hair and peachy skin with hazel eyes, he's wearing a black t-shirt, a dark brown leather jacket, black jeans and black combat boots, the girl has an average height, she's kinda pale and has jet black hair, she has cherry red lips and light blue eyes, she's wearing a blue blazer, a mauve jumper, a grey top, dark blue skinny jeans with a turquoise scarf and black annie boots ( . /search?sugexp=crnk_timecombined&gs_rn=26&gs_ri=psy-ab&tok=lfa75Cf7FTpnQX5F_nZPEA&cp=8&gs_id=u&xhr=t&q=muffin+top&bav=on.2,or.r_cp.r_qf.&bvm=bv.52164340, 4&biw=1366&bih=667&dpr=1&um=1&ie=UTF-8&hl=en&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=X2U3UtK9JMXRhAeyzoHIBQ#hl=en&q=black+annie+boots&tbm=isch&um=1&facrc=_&imgdii=5mDIKbW3qVEzrM%3A%3Bp4e9ItbQ89g-rM%3B5mDIKbW3qVEzr M%3A&imgrc=p4e9ItbQ89g-rM%3A%3Bw295kglP99pFaM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .com%252Fimages%252Fvendors%252Fellie% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com% %3B906%3B1100).

"Hey, I'm Darren, my favourite lesson is P.E and I love to act" Darren says but he doesn't walk off stage yet

"Hey I'm Cindy, I love fashion and designing clothes" Cindy says before she and Darren walk off stage but not before she kisses him, as if marking her territory

"Cindy kiss your boyfriend on your own time" Sikowitz says taking another sip from his coconut

"Oh I will" Cindy says in a deep slightly seductive voice.

Cindy and Darren sit at the back of the classroom behind Jade and Tori.

The next person to step forward is a girl, she has long ginger hair, a couple of freckles on her nose, she has big brown eyes and bright pearly white teeth, and she is wearing a dark red vest top, black skinny jeans and silver vans.

"Hi, my name is Esmeralda, I love ballet and drama" Esmeralda says before walking off stage and sitting next to Leo.

The next person to step forward is another girl, she has long dark brown hair with large brown eyes to match, she has flawless mocha skin and dimples, and she is wearing a dark blue tube top, dark blue skinny jeans with black doc martens.

"Hey my name is JessLynn and I love to dance, sing and act" JessLynn says before walking off stage happily and sitting next to Tori.

The next person to step forward is a boy, he has short, shaggy dark brown hair and light brown eyes, and he is wearing a red button down shirt and light blue jeans with white trainers.

"Hi, I'm Jeremy, I like to listen to music and I love to act" Jeremy says before walking off the stage and sitting next to Jade.

The last person to step forward is a girl, she's average height and her skin is a very light olive, she has roundish-almond shaped hazel eyes and light strawberry blonde with lighter blonde highlights that is in a twin French braid, she's wearing a white short sleeved sweetheart blouse, a red bandana that's rolled and tied around her neck, a dark gray pinstripe vest, black skinny jeans, and black flats.

"Hi my name is Abigail and I love to go horseback riding" Abigail says cheerfully before walking off the stage and sitting next to JessLynn.

"ok, now that you have all introduced yourselves we can start talking about the history of coconuts" Sikowitz says happily, walking up on stage and in response everyone groans.

* * *

_**That is it for now but I hope you liked reading my first proper chapter for this story.**_

_**Bye and REVIEW!**_


	11. Cat gets clingy & Tori makes a friend

_**Finally here is the next chapter!**_

_**Hope you like it.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Marceline's POV**_

The bell goes off and as soon as I get up there is a small girl with red hair running towards me.

"Hi there! I'm Cat!" the red head shouts happily

"Marceline" I say slowly

"I know! You said your name up there! Silly" Cat says poking me in the stomach

"Never touch me!" I shout pulling her finger away from me roughly

She doesn't seem fazed though surprisingly

"Oh my god! You remind me so much of my best friend Jade!" Cat says her smile widening even more if possible

"You are annoying" I say walking away

"She says that too!" Cat says excitedly following me out of the classroom

"Arrgh!" I say in frustration, stomping off, Cat still behind me giggling happily

What the hell is wrong with this girl!?

"Wanna be friends?" she says from behind me

"No!" I scream angrily

"How do you do that?!" Cat asks excitedly

This is going to be a loonngg day

_**Abby's POV**_

"Hey I'm Tori" a brunette girl in a peach coloured top and grey jeans says grinning and holding her hand out

"Hi! I like you clothes" I say politely shaking Tori's hand

"thanks! I like your clothes too" she says cheerfully

"Can we be friends?" I ask hopefully, I dont have many friends, except for my imaginary ones, I've had them forever

"Sure! Do you wanna meet my friends?" Tori asks nicely

"I would love to!" I say excitedly

We walk over to a group of four people chatting by a make it shine locker.

"Hey guys, this is my new friend Abby" Tori says happily, gesturing to me

"We know Vega, we did hear her say her name on stage you know" a very pale girl dressed all in black says meanly to Tori

"That's not very nice" I comment, making the mean girl turn and look at me

"Well new girl, I really dont give a damn about what you think" Jade says glaring at me

"I was just saying" I say fiddling with my hands

'She's a nasty bitch isn't she Abigail' my imaginary friend Molly says leaning against one of the lockers

"Well stop saying" Jade says angrily and glaring at me before walking off

"I'm sorry about her..." the boy with the nice hair says, walking off in the same direction as Jade

"That was Beck, Jade's boyfriend, never get to friendly with him unless you want your head bitten off" Tori says with a serious face that says 'I am deadly serious'

"Ok" I say

"This is Andre and Robbie" she says pointing to a dark skinned boy with dreadlocks and a skinny pale kid with an afro.

"Hi" I say waving a little

"I have another friend Cat, but I have no idea where she went" Tori says looking round for her friend

Suddenly Marceline walks past chased by some other girl with vibrant red hair.

"For god's sake leave me alone!" the girl being chased says, with what I think may be a Russian accent

"She says that to!" the red haired girl screams happily

"Hey Cat!" Tori shouts out

"What?" the red head replies

"Come over here" Tori says beckoning over here with her hand

"Hi!" the red head says cheerfully, waving

"Hi" I say politely

"This is my friend Cat" Tori says motioning to the red head

"Cat, this is Abby" Tori then says motioning to me

"I know she said her name in class" Cat says, in an obvious voice

"What's that supposed to mean!?" I ask with a high pitch defensive voice

"Nothing, just that you already said your name" Cat says with an innocent, slightly scared looking expression on her face

"Oh, ok" I say in response

* * *

_**I hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**There will be more to come if not tomorrow than some other time that week.**_

_**Bye everyone and REVIEW!**_


	12. Ratio bites monkey nuts

_**Hey, this is the new chapter, finally.**_

_**Hope you like it.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Cindy's POV**_

Damnit, I have maths next, I hate maths!

I'm walking to maths thinking of ways I could kill my enemies, when I bump into someone

"Watch where you're going" I say to the guy that I just walked into, looking up and seeing his fluffy brown hair and tan skin

Great another pretty guy.

"Sorry" he apologises, smiling at me

"What lesson have you got next?" I ask curiously

"Maths, you?" he asks politely

"Same" I say, slightly smiling

"Maths is so boring" the guy complains, and I start to like him

"Yeah it really is, I forgot to ask, your name?" I say looking at him

"Its Beck and I already know yours, Cindy, pretty name" he says, that smile of his not leaving his face

"Thanks, Beck's an interesting name, I guess" I say shrugging

"So you're saying my name isn't pretty?" Beck says, pretending to look hurt

"Oh it's very pretty Beckett" I say laughing a little

"Hey!" he says gently nudging me with his fist

"Dont blame me, you asked for it, pretty boy" I say smiling more

"So that's your nickname for me now, 'pretty boy'." He says chuckling

"I think it should be, seems quite fitting to me" I say walking ahead of him to maths with him trying to catch up with me

* * *

_**Jeremy's POV**_

And my second lesson is maths, this is going to be so boring.

I'm in the same class as the 17 year olds because I got moved forward a couple grades.

I get in the room and there is only me, JessLynn, Cindy, a guy with strangely fluffy hair sitting next to Cindy and a couple of blonde girls sitting at the back texting.

I walk over to Cindy and sit on the left of her.

"Hi" I say politely, hoping to start a conversation

"Hey" she says back, looking at me

Eventually everyone else gets in and the lesson begins.

"Good morning class, today we are going to be learning about ratios" the teacher says, surprisingly cheerful for a Monday morning and everyone groans

"I hate ratios" I say frowning, I am terrible at anything to do with ratios

"Me too, ratio bites monkey nuts" Cindy says, making me laugh quietly, so that the teacher wont her me

"Couldn't agree more" I say smiling

* * *

_**So I hope you like this.**_

_**There will be more to come soon.**_

_**Bye everyone and REVIEW.**_


	13. This is only the beginning

_**I am sorry for not updating in so long, but here it is.**_

_**Hope you like.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Tori's POV**_

Me, Andre, Abigail, Robbie, Jade and Beck are sitting at the table we usually sit at talking normally when our crazy redheaded friend runs over excitedly pulling a unwilling looking girl and when they get closer I realise that it's Marceline.

Hey everyone! This is my new friend Marceline! Cat screams excitedly, giggling happily

"I am not your friend, I've told you this already and I am not going to sit with you!" Marceline shouts angrily

"Why not!" Cat whines, looking close to tears

"fine I will sit with you just this once if you shut the hell up and I mean it do not talk to me for the rest of this day or tomorrow and I won't ever sit with you again so try not to get to attached" Marceline says frustratedly, looking pissed off, and sitting far away from Cat, Beck and me, and next to Andre.

* * *

_**Abigail's POV**_

_'I dont like her, she is a nasty Russian bitch'_ the first voice in my head says

_'Yeah dont hang out with her'_ the second voice in my head says

_'She would probably try to murder you and dump your body in a forest far, far away'_ the first voice in my head says

_'In fact, you should throw some water in her face, see if she melts'_ the third voice in my head says

_'That's only for witches dumbass'_ the first voice says

_'Well that's only one letter short from what she is, come on! She screamed at poor innocent Cat, she deserves it!'_ the third voice screams

So I do it, regrettable I grab the nearest water bottle, quickly undo the cap and splash the cold water in the freaky Russians face, leaving her look furious.

"Oh my god! You fat freak! What the hell did you do that for!" the Russian girl screams, fuming, red in the face

"I wanted to see if you'd melt" I say simply, it sounds pretty normal to me, of course I am far from normal

"You are a crazy psycho!" she shouts in my face before slapping me in the face and storming off

"Wait! Marceline!" Cat shouts, running after the weird Russian girl

_'Good girl, this is only the beginning...'_ the fourth voice, I recognise as Molly, in my head says

* * *

_**That is it for now, I hope you liked it.**_

_**Bye everyone and as always review!**_


End file.
